OC Intro
by AthenasFlame
Summary: This is an intro to my OC which I will use heavily in future Fanfics


OC NAME: Jason Raseri

Appearance: A dark skinned male about 7'0 with crimson red eyes and a scar going from the top of his right eyebrow down to his nose and ending at the tip of the left side if his lip. He wears a black tank top with a red sleeveless trench coat over it. The trench coat comes to his knees which splits towards the bottom. He wears full arm length gauntlets that look "demon like" which have 2 large rubies towards the shoulders. He wears black cargo pants which have A LOT OF POCKETS and red combat boots.

Background: (Get ready cus dis one a doozy) Jason is the son of an Ancient Red Dragon (Mom) and a Demon Knight (Dad) (Didn't expect me to delve into DD did you). Before he was born however he was cursed by a lich (oh no). You see that Lich, Shuk' Nak'zhel, and his mom are mortal enemies because reasons (I'll think of smthing). That curse made it so that he gets mad easily and becomes insane (Broly basically). His dad like a normal person decided that power unchecked, especially as powerful as his future son, is a bad idea and decides to do the normal thing AND SPLITS HIM INTO 2 ENTITIES (Cause logic). He has a twin sister (the one that was split from him) who unsurprisingly matches him in strength. He was taught by several of the Multiverses BEST FIGHTERS. How did he get trained by these people you may ask? Simple. The Reality Stone was housed on his Earth (Serial Code: 5552471 (An internet reference to those who catch it *wink*)). His mom being the OP dragon that she is captures a Fire Jinn via the powers of plot (In all seriousness she tricks some wizard called Voldemort by promising him power P.S She lied) (P.P.S To those who think Voldemort can't capture a Fire Jinn you're going to have to deal with it.) After using the powers of the Jinn and the Reality Stone she teleports her children all around the multiverse to be trained. Jason and her sister, Jeane, are taught by Old Man Kratos (New God of War) to hone in their anger (Also they still get triggered but not as easily. It's comparable to that one friend who will crack a joke with you but at certain topics he will tolerate 1 to 3 but after that gets triggered), Asura to unleash their anger to its maximum potential, Dante to beat up demons and a better control of their natural powers (more on that later), Alex Mercer for full body control, the Dragon Aspects to control their Dragon form, and lastly the Z Fighters for combat training. As they travel through the multiverse they cause trouble which obviously creates enemies. The twins manage to make enemies out of Batman, Thanos, Vegeta (They called him out on his Widow's Peak), Sepheroth, Dracula, Voldemort, and a lot more.

Powers and Stuff: As a being who is a Half-Demon, Half-Dragon with an Infinite Madness Curse at 50% of being at it's full form you get a lot of perks. We have the obvious incredible lightning fast reflexes, Strength which can go toe to toe with Kratos (Old man Kratos whilst holding back bc let's be honest Old Man Kratos could probably destroy the world if he wanted to with his strength without even going full strength(And to anyone who says he is weak bc of the gameplay don't focus on gameplay bc it isn't reliable. Focus on the lore.))(Anyway back to Jason - Strength strong enough to destroy a mountain with relative ease), A lot of Stamina, Affinity with fire, A lot of Durability (took a hit from Doomsday and got up like it was nothing), A Dragon Form (Looks like a Red Dragon with black scales lining down the chest), sproutable demon wings, and a True Form. His primary weapons are his fists and for range he uses his pyromancy abilities to shoot things.

Family: Dad [5,000 Years Old] - Igni Raseri - (Demon Knight) ; Mom [5,000 Years Old] - Kordall - (Ancient Red Dragon); Jason [18 Years Old] - (Half - Powered Demonic Dragon) ; Jeane [18 Years Old] - (Half Powered Demonic Dragon) ; Little Sister [16 Years Old] - Lilith - (Vampiric Succubus) ; Little Brother [15 Years Old] - Luke - (Draconic Necromancer)

Personality: Jason is a person with a carefree attitude. He is lazy but is serious when determined about something and won't stop until it is accomplished. He is hard headed, hot headed and prideful. He refuses to ever ask for help. He has a sibling rivalry with his sister.

(Did I miss anything. If so tell me.)


End file.
